Artists
by Alaskan Air
Summary: Lady Amelia, an artist from Ireland, has been living with the Axis powers for 5 months, completing some big art project.Some romantic Germany x OC stuff to relieve writer's block... Yes I changed the title just because 5 months seemed weird to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn artists. Leaving her stuff around. She's almost as bad as Italy! Who does she think she is? May I remind her she is staying with me? It's such a mess!" Germany grumbled, picking up loose clothing, pencils, and ribbons off the ground.

"It's okay. I'm an artist. We all live like this," Amelia commented, surprising Germany. She just smirked in response. Lady Amelia of Ireland was staying with Germany, Italy, and Japan for a while. She clamed to be doing "artistic research" for a new and big artistic creation. It had been five months since she showed up. Even though she annoyed the hell out of Germany occasionally, she was most likely one of his best allies and friends.

Lady Amelia had curly red hair that was always pulled up loosely on top of her head with a large clip, with pieces here and there hanging out. She had bright hazel eyes than always sparkled. Her face was dotted with light freckles and she had a blinding smile. Amelia wore a black tank top with a light grey hoodie and dark grey cargo pants, often walking around in just black socks. She was great friends with all three boys in the house. Even though she was normally laid back and often sarcastic, Amelia could yell loudly when angry, then act bubbly afterwards.

"Lady Amelia, could you please pick up after yourself? You're not the only person in this house," Germany stated slowly, gritting his teeth, trying not to yell at her.

"But Germany, it interrupts the artistic flow! How you ever expect me to finish my piece if the flow is off! You know, I ought to go and stay on Japan's side of the house. He understands the artistic flow!" she stated with a smug grin. She knew Germany wanted her to stay close to him, but Amelia had to be careful not to push him too hard.

"What is this big project anyways? I have yet to see even one trace of this huge artistic creation and it's been five months!" he shouted back.

"Well it's in a hidden room! That's why! Besides, you'll just have to wait. It's a large piece that takes a lot of time," she explained. Amelia was trying the best she could not to give it away. It was difficult considering it had so many components that would blow the big unveiling.

"Then why aren't you working on finishing it? I've never seen you go down to work on it!" Germany shouted. He just didn't understand what kind of painting could possibly take her five months to complete.

"I am almost done! Tomorrow night I'll explain everything and maybe, just maybe it'll make sense to someone like _you,_" she shot back. Amelia instantly regretted her tone. She put one hand to her face. For some reason, she and Germany would fight more and more and she hated it. To fight like this was like a poisoned knife cutting through her very existence.

"Doitsu! Lady Amelia! Dinner's ready! Japan made chicken stir fry in celebration of the big reveal tomorrow night!" Italy called, sticking his head into the door. Amelia looked back and smiled at Italy.

"We'll be down soon," she responded with a smile. Amelia then looked back at Germany. "We'd better get down before the stir fry gets cold." Germany followed her out of the room silently.

All four of them sat at the dinner table eating their stir fry silently. Japan was usually as silent as he was now, but Italy was silent also. Amelia didn't blame them. They obviously felt the tension between her and Germany.

"Lady Amelia, after tomorrow, will you be leaving?" Italy finally asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Well, I've over stayed my welcome, so I will be packing tonight so I can leave first thing tomorrow night. I'll be out of your hair after tomorrow," she responded in a slightly sad tone, but still managed a slight smile. Italy's eyes shifted downwards.

"Will you never come back because of you fighting with Doitsu?" he asked. This made both Amelia and Germany cast a worried glance at little Italy.

"Germany and my disagreements would never stop me from visiting every so often. I promise you Italy, I'll be back to see you, and you too Japan," Amelia responded, looking to Japan.

"Yay! We'll celebrate when you're here with stir fry and pasta!" Italy cheered. Amelia gave a small smile to the both of them, but it disappeared quickly. She finished her stir fry and stood up.

"There are a few final touches before tomorrow. Please excuse me," Amelia stated, taking her dishes and putting them in the sink before running down the basement stairs to a dark room. She turned the light on and got to work.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this upset," Japan commented quietly.

"Doitsu, why do you always fight with Lady Amelia?" Italy asked. Germany sighed heavily, not knowing the answer to that.

"Italy, Germany and Lady Amelia always fight because they can't figure out how they feel about each other," Japan stated. Germany's face turned a bit pink at this.

"Japan, that's not true. Lady Amelia and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We know exactly how we feel about each other… well, I know how I feel about her," Germany explained in his defense.

"Then all of this fighting is because of miscommunication," Japan stated.

"What miscommunication?" Germany asked.

"Well, obviously she doesn't know how you feel about her, so these fights are started on a miscommunication on your relationship with her," Japan shot back.

"Then why is Doitsu fighting so much with Lady Amelia?" Italy asked.

"Because Germany doesn't want her to leave and by fighting with her, he's hoping the anger will let him let her go," Japan stated. Germany was so confused by this. Not the actual statement, (which was dead on) but more to the fact that Japan could easily read him.

"Oh, well Doitsu, why don't you just let her stay and stop fighting with her?" Italy asked. It was silent for a while. Japan was trying to find the words to answer Italy in the least offensive way possible, Italy waited for an answer, and Germany was trying to find an answer himself. Japan finally found the answer.

"Because Germany is scared," he stated. The looks of confusion signaled further explanation. "He's scared of getting close to her then loosing her in war, transfer, travel, what ever. Germany is afraid that she will leave and not come back."

"But she promised…" Italy said.

"Promises can be broken," was all Germany said before excusing himself.

The next day was never ending. The night approached at a sluggish rate for all. Amelia waited for America to come by and help her with the canvases filled with color. Of course they were all covered in white cloth, not letting any slip of what she created. England decided to come along and help too. Germany, Italy, and Japan sat in the study while a large 5 ft by 7 ft rectangle passed by with England carrying eight 1 ft by 1ft covered squares. They were to be loaded into the trailer America had rented for his truck to safely deliver the paintings to the studio that was being rented. It was a bit grungy for a large formal event like this. Amelia went back and forth, bringing her bags of personal belongings and art supplies. She had her back pack slung across her shoulder with her hoodie hanging out of the side. Amelia leaned against the doorway to the study where Italy was rambling on about how excited he was to go to the grand unveiling. Germany was the first to notice the red head smirking in the opening.

"Lady Amelia!" Italy exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Well, I just came by to say good bye. After the ceremony, I'm going home. All of my bags are packed and loaded. England and America are going to help me set up so I'll be leaving in a few minutes," she explained with a slight regretful tone. They all nodded and she left. They heard America start up the truck and the trailer close, then drive away.

"So this is really it?" Japan almost stated. "We won't wake up to her singing or laughing anymore," he continued.

"And, she won't be here to comfort me when I get scared after we all watched a horror movie," Italy continued.

"She won't be at training any more," Germany added.

"No more talks in the study with peppermint tea," Japan stated.

"No more telling jokes in the garden," Italy added, fighting back tears.

"No more Amelia. After tonight, she's really gone," Germany said. They all sat in silence. In just five months, all of them shared countless precious moments with her. Italy stared to cry softly to himself. They all silently agreed to spend their last night with Lady Amelia as best they could.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with laughing, talking, gossiping, and giggles. All voices were discussing what the large picture could possibly hold. All were dressed in their finest. Germany, Italy, and Japan all arrived and were determined to find Amelia in this sea of countries. They finally found her up by the microphone, in a dark emerald green dress. trying to get every one's attention for the unveiling.

"Everyone? Excuse me! Hi everyone! Thank you so much for coming to support me and see the biggest artistic project that I have ever attempted. As most of you know, I was living with Japan, Italy, and Germany while completing this piece. For five months, I worked on all of the pieces that will be shown tonight. I have really put off releasing the name of this picture because I wanted to find a great title to describe it all, but found none, except for "Five Months". Very creative, yes I know. And with out further adieu, I give you, "Five Months"." Amelia walked over and pulled off the white tarp covering the piece. Everyone began to applaud. There on the canvas sat Italy, Japan, and Germany some how posed on a maroon couch with a color radiating off of each of them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now, there is a story behind each person featured so if you'd listen up, I'll explain why I would tell too much if I really told you anything about what it involved. It should also explain why it took five months to complete," she said, moving to left of the painting to start with Japan.

"Japan, as you can see, or hopefully see, your portrait is composed of various lengths of brush strokes. Each stroke was a time we talked where I learned more about you. The length of the stroke shows how long we talked. Each time I spoke with you, each talk we had in the study, drinking peppermint tea, was a stroke going to the portrait of you. Once I finished you, we had another talk in the study, meaning another stroke. That really stumped me for a while, but I figured out a way around it. All the red surrounding you are all the times we talked after about the three month mark. Japan, I don't know what I would have done with out our talks. You helped me so much through everything. Thank you so much Japan. You really are one of my best friends and your stir fry is delicious. I'll miss it and our talks when I'm gone. So thanks for an awesome five months." Lady Amelia said. Japan returned the warm smile she sent his way. She moved on to the middle figure in the portrait, which was Italy.

"Italy, your portrait is consisted of different strokes, varying in width. The smaller the stroke, the more you made me smile or laugh. Any time during a day, you'd make me feel so much better about that day. That's why at about the two month mark, I finished your part of the picture. All of the yellow surrounding you was every stroke I couldn't fit into the portrait of you. Every time I felt down or was frustrated or angry, you were always there to cheer me on and make me laugh. I really appreciate every time you would take me by the hand and lead me to the garden where you would tell me jokes and funny stories. We would laugh for so long and I would have completely forgotten why I was so upset. Seeing you always made my day better and more special. Thank you Italy, for always being there to bring a smile to my face. I'll really miss your stories and your cooking lesson when I leave. Thank you so much for a happy five months," she finished. Italy was trying to hold back the tears, but still smiled back at Amelia. She moved onto the last figure of the portrait.

"Germany. Wow, was your part difficult. It took me four months to finish yours. The one month extra where I drove you insane was just in case. But, through that extra month, I was able to give you your green aura. Each brush stroke was each time I asked to myself, "Why the hell am I here?" "Why am I putting up with this?" "Why don't I just pack up now and leave?" And I would ask myself this multiple times during the day. When you were shouting orders at training, when we were fighting, when you'd push me to my limits and then some. But, after all of that, I'd look at you, and I'd say to myself, "Oh yeah, that's why". We might have driven each other crazy, but I was fine with that. I wouldn't change anything about my experience with you. Through the five months I learned so much about you. You weren't this stoic robot that just shouted orders twenty four seven. You are actually really sweet and caring once you open up past your tough, muscular build. In five months, we laughed, we fought, we talked, we walked, we fought back tears, we comforted, we scowled, we blushed, we yelled and screamed, we joked, we cursed each others names. Now, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I loved every second we got to spend regardless. Thanks Germany. You were always someone to lean on and a shoulder to cry on. I'm just sorry I couldn't spend more time with you. Thank you so much for the best five months of my life," she finished. Germany was stunned at her speech. He didn't really hear the rest of her closing statement before every one was clapping again. After all the times they had fought, she could still find it with in herself to say such kind things. He barely noticed she had come over and hugged Italy and Japan.

"That was amazing Lady Amelia! I was so touched!" Japan exclaimed.

"It's so beautiful Lady Amelia! What you said was so great about all of us! Even Doitsu!" Italy exclaimed.

"I'd have to admit, when you started talking about my part of the painting, I was a bit worried," Germany said. Amelia just smiled at them.

"I'm so glad you all liked it so much!" Amelia exclaimed. The four laughed. Their conversations were only interrupted by people congratulating Amelia on her work.

"So where is the painting going to after this?" Japan asked.

"Well, I have one by one prints for all three of you and if it wasn't too big of a deal, I was hoping to give the large original to you three, for the axis base or something," Amelia explained. All three instantly agreed to take the large picture. Some how through their chatter, Germany managed to slip away to the outside world. Amelia went looking for him, finding him outside, looking at the stars.

"So here's where you're off to. Why did you slip away?" Amelia asked. Germany looked at her, turning a bit pink.

"There are just some matters I was thinking about," Germany said, remembering Italy's earlier outburst back in the study.

_The room was silent, except for a sob or two from Italy, who looked as if he was about to burst._

"_DAMNIT DOITSU! You could stop Lady Amelia from leaving! I don't care if you're scared of her leaving because if you asked her to stay, she wouldn't leave! Man up and let her stay!" Italy yelled, surprising Japan and Germany._

"_I can't Italy!" Germany yelled back._

"_Why not?" Italy shouted._

"_Because I can't stand being in the same house as someone who I love more than anything and who doesn't feel the same way! She would reject me on the spot! I can't ask her to stay Italy!" he revealed. It didn't change Italy's expression, but Japan was effected by the sudden outburst._

"_Of course you can! She would stay if you asked her!" Italy screamed at Germany._

"_She would, you know…" Japan added._

"_And how do you two know?" Germany yelled. Italy fell silent, not knowing what to say. Japan sighed, knowing he'd have to reveal something Amelia specifically told him not to._

"_Because she's in love with you. The only reason she didn't leave sooner was because of you Germany."_

"Troubling matters?" Amelia asked. Germany nodded, taking a deep breath. "Tell me." She looked up at him.

"Lady Amelia," he began, but she cut him short.

"That's not my name," she said. Germany gave her a confused look. "Italy just added the Lady part when we met. I'm really just Amelia, and considering that we're as close as we are, you can call me Amelia."

"Amelia. Japan, Italy, and I have been talking," he began, though screaming was a better word to use than talking. "and we would like it if you could possibly stay with us. None of us really want you to leave. I don't want you to leave, because I…" Germany began to choke on his words for the first time in his life. He didn't know why, but he couldn't tell her he loved her.

"Yes?" Amelia queued.

"I lo..." he tried again.

"What?"

"I love,"

"You love what?"

"You."

"What?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"I love y…" Germany tried to choke out again.

"I get it. You love me. Guess what Germany," Amelia said.

"What?"

"I love you too," she said. Germany couldn't form words considering that he was shocked by what he heard. "Now's the part where you kiss me romantically under the starlight," she whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked, still shocked that she said she loved him.

"Oh, just kiss me damnit!" she shouted. He barely had time to react before her lips crashed onto his. He soon realized what was happening and kissed back. She snaked her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Japan and Italy watched the two through the open door.

"Looks like there isn't anymore misunderstandings about their feelings for each other, eh Japan?" Italy sighed. Japan was surprised how out of character Italy had been that day.

"Yeah. Now there should be less fights," Japan agreed.

"Hey Japan, how come you aren't all upset? I thought you'd be upset that Amelia loves Doitsu. After all, you told me you loved her last time we spoke privately," Italy said.

"When was that?" Japan half laughed.

"It was after she told you she was in love with Doitsu. Don't you remember?" Italy asked.

"Honestly I don't, but I'm at peace with it anyways. Looks like we'll have more talks in the study with peppermint tea after all," Japan sighed.

"And more laughing in the garden!" Italy exclaimed.

"I'm glad she'll be staying with us."

"Me too, Japan. Me too."


End file.
